


i just want you

by loudas_lions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudas_lions/pseuds/loudas_lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a lot of tears</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just want you

\- i just want you -

nick slammed his fist into the wall, making louis stomach clench further and cower closer into the corner of the hallway. tears fell down nick's face and as he spoke his voice broke.

"lou- i'm so sorry. i've fucked everything up- a-and i never meant to hurt you and i've made such stupid mistakes-" something flashed in louis' watery eyes and he sneered up at nick "yes, nicholas, you have."

"-and" nick chokes, and pauses, licking his lips. he tastes salt. and harry.

"i don't want to hear you talk. i've seen enough. i come home and see you with h-harry." louis glares harder at nick and it makes nick's head spin. "this isn't the first time you've fucked up. this isn't the first time you've hurt me."

"lou-" nick starts but louis cuts him off.

"i said i didn't want to hear you talk." there's ice in louis' voice and it leaves a deep cut in nick's heart.

"p-please louis, please" nick begs, and the way nick's looking at louis makes louis head pound and knees feel like they're going to give out. "just g-give me one more chance and i swear i won't fuck you over again, please louis-"

"n-no" louis stammers out and nick's heart shatters into pieces, leaving a million tiny shards inside his chest. "i'm leaving." louis pushes past nick, getting a couple steps toward the door before nick surges forward and grabs his wrist.

"baby pl-"

louis whips around, gritting his teeth and tears spilling down his face and he snarls the words "don't call me that" and it breaks nick's heart further and he hates himself so /so/ much, because /of course/ he'd fuck everything up.

"louis. p-please listen to me, i don't want to lose you i don't want you to leave because when you're gone i'll have nothing." he pleads

louis scoffs "you'll have whatever boytoy you want. because that's all i was, right?"

nick closes his eyes and shakes his head "no, louis, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and i'm such a fucking idiot for screwing this up." he opens his eyes "do i have to get on my knees and beg for another chance?"

louis huffs out a breath and another tear rolls down his cheek. nick raises his hand, tenderly wiping off the drop of water. "please louis?"

louis breaks and the next thing nick knows is he has an armful of boy that smells like home. he presses his face into louis soft hair, inhaling his scent and says with a shaky voice, "i'm so sorry lou. i just want you."


End file.
